1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to a card adapter for accommodating a memory card and connecting an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional card connector is different from personal computers (PC) and other electronic devices in design, size, and interface, such that an adapter is required to interface between the card connector and other devices.
As shown in FIG. 8, when a card connector is connected to an adapter by a conventional way, the card connector 81 is put into the adapter 86, the card connector 81 is fixedly adhered or clamped into the adapter 86, an adapting circuit board 87 is connected with contact pins of the card connector 81, the contact pins of the card connector 81 are converted by the adapter 86, a control circuit 88 of the adapting circuit board 87 is used to accommodate a predetermined interface, and the converted contact pins of the card connector 81 are connected with a terminal connector 89 mounted at a rear end of the adapter 86 for further connecting different interfaces.
However, the aforementioned conventional arrangement includes some drawbacks. The card connector and the adapter have to be independent components and be connected with each other by electric wires. In other words, the card connector and the adapter are manufactured independently and are electrically connected to convert their contact pins. In addition, the card connector has to be secured inside the adapter by adhesives or clamping tools, substantially requiring four steps to complete the combination of the card connector and the adapter, such that the production process is too complex to reduce the production cost.